Vessels and other objects that can change position over time may be tracked using various systems and approaches. For example, E-Navigation is a concept developed by the International Maritime Organization (IMO) to improve safety and security of commercial shipping operations by facilitating better communication and organization of data between ships and shore-based facilities.
E-Navigation has been defined as the “harmonized collection, integration, exchange, presentation and analysis of marine information onboard and ashore by electronic means to enhance berth to berth navigation and related services for safety and security at sea and protection of the marine environment.”
As such, e-Navigation incorporates and expands on a number of technologies, including the Automatic Identification System (AIS), Electronic Chart Display and Information System (ECDIS), Integrated Bridge Systems/Integrated Navigation Systems (IBS/INS), Automatic Radar Plotting Aids (ARPA), Long Range Identification and Tracking (LRIT) systems, Vessel Traffic Services (VTS) and the Global Maritime Distress Safety System (GMDSS).